“VoIP” and “VOIP” stand for Voice over IP (Internet Protocol). VoIP technology (hardware and/or software) can be used to transmit voice conversations over a data network using the Internet Protocol. The data network may be the internet, another WAN (Wide Area Network) or a corporate intranet, for example. VoIP is also called “IP telephony”. VoIP may refer specifically to the ability of an IP network to carry telephone voice signals as IP packets in compliance with International Telecommunications Union Telecommunication Standardization Sector (ITU-T) specification H.323, IAX, SIP or any other protocol. In some cases, VoIP enables a router to transmit telephone calls and faxes over the internet with no perceived loss in functionality, reliability, or voice quality.
VoIP works by sending voice information in digital form in packets, rather than in the traditional circuit-committed protocols of the PSTN (Public Switched Telephone Network). One common advantage of VoIP is that the telephone calls over the internet do not incur a surcharge beyond what the user is paying for internet access, much as the user doesn't pay extra for sending individual e-mails over the internet. VoIP offerings typically require a fixed monthly fee for unlimited long distance services. Thus, VoIP can be significantly less expensive than other telephone long distance packages. One high speed internet connection may also provide service for multiple phone lines. Some organizations use VoIP internally over WAN links between geographically separated offices to reduce telephony service costs.
Other related concepts will be known or apparent through other sources, not least of which are references such as those of record in the present patent application.